


Done

by Hotgitay



Category: The Dolly Sisters (1945)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jenny and Harry separate





	Done

“You’re giving it all up”Harry says in disbelief 

Jenny had chosen to go and keep being on the road with her sister 

“I wanted to go and travel with you”Jenny said to him 

“You wanted to?”Harry asked her 

“This could be my big break”Jenny tried explaining to her husband 

“I can’t keep doing this Jenny”Harry yelled 

“I guess we’re done then”Jenny said sadly 

“I’m gonna speak to my lawyers”Harry says 

Jenny and him were done for good


End file.
